My Only Love
by DestinyZX
Summary: They say that when two souls fall in love, the universe opens around them. For two lovebirds, it's more than that. Watch as those two experience a day like no other as it will all lead up to them doing the unthinkable.


My Only Love – A special Timmy/Tootie love story

Written by Jose R. Vega

_Personal Notes from the Author: Hello, this is Jose. As you know, this is a one-shot that I have planned to do for some time. After hearing a few questions from a very unique person who read and reviewed my previous story; A Duelist's Journey of Love I have decided to do this special story commemorating two characters from the Fairly OddParents cartoon. Those two are Timmy and Tootie and unlike my previous work, I'm taking it to the next level. Just as you know, this story is rated R for the following; sexual scenes, use of fetish toys and adult-style environment. If you feel that this story is uncomfortable for you, please don't read it. This is all I can say so I'm now starting off with the story._

The year is 2006 and a normal life in the town of Dimmsdale, California isn't what you would usually expect. However, for a certain group of individuals that is considered otherwise because their lives are anything but ordinary. As you know, two unique teenage individuals named Timmy Turner and Tootie Tutrani have had a kind of boyfriend/girlfriend relationship for more than four years and on one unexpected day, their relationship will be taken to the next level. It all began as the sun rose over Dimmsdale and a young 15-year old Timmy Turner woke up from a nice rest. He was a young man with soft brown hair, baby blue eyes, twin large buckteeth that make him be easily recognized and a whole lot of muscle that would make women go crazy over. It was then he yawned and took a stretch hoping to unwind every bone in his body.

((Whoa. What a long rest I had. I don't know how to say this but that nap really got me hyped today. The only question is… what should I do today?)) Timmy thought and that was when he heard his mom calling him.

"Timmy… are you awake?" his mother said and Timmy wasn't hesitant to reply to her.

"Yeah mom! I'm awake… what's going on?" Timmy replied as his mom came in his room and decided to give him some news.

"Timmy, your father and I are going to spend the day with your uncle. Your uncle is not feeling well and he says that he needs our support to help him feel better." Timmy's mom said as Timmy knew that it gave him an idea.

"Oh dang… I hope my uncle's okay. What happened? Should I come to support him too." Timmy said but his mother had a different idea.

"No. You stay here in case your friends come. Even though Vicky would babysit you, we saw that you can handle yourself just fine." Timmy's mom replied and the young teen saw that he had everything needed to prepare his time with a very special person.

Timmy's mom already left his room which meant that both of his parents were already on their way. Timmy went to the window and saw his parents already gone; very strange for adults like Timmy's parents. Timmy knew that this wasn't like them so he didn't seem to care. He then took a phone, dialed a certain number and waited hoping to hear a very familiar voice.

"Hello? This is the Tutrani residence." said an unknown voice but fortunately, Timmy would know who it would be.

"Hi. Is this Tootie? Can I speak to her?" Timmy replied who was now lying on the bed waiting to see if she would reply.

"This is Tootie. Who's this?" Tootie said and Timmy didn't hesitate to reply due to the fact that the instant he hears her voice, he would go crazy.

"It's… Timmy." Timmy replied and that made Tootie go absolutely crazy seeing that her boyfriend was on the phone; it was very common for her since she still has a kind of giddyness that she still lingers in her heart.

"Timmy! I can't believe you've called. How are you, sweetie pie?" Tootie said and Timmy was blushing beet red but it didn't matter since he had something to tell her.

"I'm fine Tootie. My parents went off to who knows where the heck they'd be going. What do you wanna do?" Timmy replied.

"I was wondering if I can come over your house today. Would that be okay?" Tootie said and Timmy checked his room to see if he had what he needed to get things ready.

"Sure, I don't mind. Besides, I'm all alone today and I don't think I'll be having visitors for quite a while." Timmy said and that gave Tootie everything she needed to get herself ready to being with the one she loved.

"Right now it's 9 am and I got to clean my room up so come by in about a half an hour. Would that be okay?" Timmy said and his girlfriend instantly approved knowing that the both of them would have a day of having fun… just the two of them.

After finishing their phone call, the both of them individually got themselves ready for a day filled with fun. Individually, they loved one another and would do anything to make one another happy but soon enough there would be more to it than they would understand. Timmy began fixing his bed hoping to get it straightened out, after that he took a pleasant shower hoping to get the sleepiness out of his system.

((This is gonna be awesome! Me spending the whole day with Tootie. It makes me wonder though… what should we do today? I know that the others are busy with their various things. Tad's spending the day with Gabrielle, Chad's busy improving his new deck hoping that he would duel with honor, Trixie and Veronica are on vacation in Paris for a fashion show… and I already told Cosmo and Wanda that they can have the day off… as long as Cosmo doesn't do anything stupid. At least I'll think of something.)) Timmy thought while he was showering and fortunately he would be certain to find plenty of ideas when Tootie would come over.

However, Tootie had plenty of ideas as she was right now brushing her black hair which she would immediately turn it into fluffy pigtails after taking a pleasant shower. She had a pair of blue diva-style glasses that she have had since she was a little child while in the process, she looked at a picture of her older sister Vicky in happier times. Even though Vicky is no longer living, she still remembers her as she was someone that she would always remember on the back of her mind. She used to have braces but they were taken off almost two years ago.

((I know for a fact that I'm really enjoying my time with Timmy but something tells me that I want more than just to spend time with him. Something in my gut tells me that I want more… I know it. But either way, I've got lots of ideas and Timmy will like them all a lot.)) Tootie thought as she fixed up her pigtails the way she had them.

After fixing herself up especially putting red lipstick on her sweet lips, she went to her closet to see what outfit would be perfect for her to wear. Fortunately, she found a perfect outfit combination that would be the best; a baby blue shirt with a black skirt and a pair of black shoes. Of course, she was able to get some clothing that would help her when it came to the next day. Meanwhile, Timmy was already dressed in his outfit comprised of a black jacket with a white shirt inside, black shorts with streaks of yellow in different directions and a pair of black shoes. Once he put on his silver crown necklace, he was set for spending time with his sweetheart.

"Perfect. This look is sweet especially for what to happen next but… I feel as though that my time with Tootie will be something more than just having fun. I don't know why… my gut is telling me that there is more to this. I'm going to find out what it is by the time this day ends." Timmy said as he went to the living room, started up his re-designed _Playstation 2_ console and began playing an intense action game called _God of War_.

Holding his _Dual Shock 2_ controller sternly, he began playing it and stood serious as he was going to experience some of the many trials the game had to offer. Meanwhile, Tootie who was holding a pink bookbag containing her sleepover stuff had locked the door to her house and was on her way to reaching Timmy's house.

((This is gonna be a blast. Timmy will love seeing me with at least some cosmetic make-up. After all, my day with him is gonna be a blast.)) Tootie thought as she walked to Timmy's house which wasn't too far.

As Tootie arrived at the outside of Timmy's house, she knocked on the door gently which immediately Timmy heard in an instant. Timmy paused his current game and went to see who it was. Once he opened it, he saw his one true love smiling and looking forward to being with her more than ever. The instant the both of them looked at each other, they became giddy and happy like little children of course that didn't stop Tootie from glomping him and giving Timmy multiple kisses which was something that they young teen boy enjoyed.

"You do know that I can never get tired of your kisses, Tootie. Besides, I'm happy to see you again." Timmy said after getting up from the intense kisses that Tootie gave him.

"I know. I'm really looking forward to being with you. By the way, what do you want to do?" She replied but unfortunately Timmy didn't have that many ideas.

"I'm not sure. I do have a few ideas but I don't think they'll bode well." Timmy said and Tootie was very hesitant to hear his ideas.

"Come on Timmy… don't be somewhat of a klutz. I know you have good ideas and besides… you are really creative with your ideas. So come on… tell me please…" Tootie said and it was then that Timmy had at least a few reasonable ideas.

"Okay, you got me. I at least have some ideas and besides… I was thinking we can go see a movie. Would that be alright?" Timmy said and Tootie knew that he had a creative mind.

"Of course… I'm really looking forward to a movie. What movie do you want to see Timmy?" Tootie replied and that gave him an immediate idea.

"How about we go and see _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_? Would that be okay?" Timmy said and Tootie was getting real excited knowing that she was looking forward to seeing a movie that had gained many success.

"Of course. I really look forward to watching that movie a lot after seeing _Curse of the Black Pearl_. The first movie was so awesome that I really want to see the sequel." Tootie replied and that was when Timmy checked to see if he had money in his wallet.

Fortunately, he had plenty for knowing that he had what he needed to make his day with Tootie even more special than before.

"I've got plenty of cash in my pocket. After all, I'm looking forward to enjoying my time with you." Timmy said as he turned off his _Playstation 2_ and the both of them immediately walked out of the house.

After locking the door with Timmy's house keys, both of them were looking forward to spending some time together. Tootie then placed one of her arms around Timmy's waist and she held him tight as they walked together. Timmy smiled seeing that his girlfriend showed her love for him but that would only be the beginning.

_15 minutes later…_

Once the both of them arrived at the movie theater inside the Dimmsdale Mall, Timmy paid for the tickets as they got inside and it was then that his girlfriend wanted food and refreshments which the young boy was hesitant to get.

"Timmy, you think we should get something to eat during the movie?" Tootie said hoping that Timmy was hesitant to reply soon after.

"Why not. After all, I was thinking basically the same thing. What do you wanna get? There's popcorn, nachos, pizza, soda, candy… anything that I'd say your sweet tooth desires." Timmy replied and that made his girlfriend giggle a little due to the fact that he loved making his girlfriend very happy.

"Timmy… you really are making me blush ya know that?" Tootie said and Timmy nodded in approval knowing that her sweet tooth was driving her soul insane.

Timmy went to some of the stands and ordered the following: two large popcorn, one large soda and of course two straws to boot, two movie-size packs of _Swedish Fish_ and one movie-size pack of _Sour Patch_. With all that taken care of, the both of them went to the theater which would show _Dead Man's Chest_.

"This movie is gonna be great. I can't believe I'm saying this but if _Curse of the Black Pearl _was good… I think this will be better." Tootie said and that made Timmy happier seeing that he was going to enjoy the movie as well.

Once they got on their seats, Timmy gave one of the large Popcorn cartons to Tootie as she gave one of the movie-size candy packs to Timmy. Once Timmy placed the soda on the cup holder near the seat, the both of them were looking forward to watching the movie but of course, they were more interested in each other.

"So, Tootie… you ready to enjoy the movie because of course I'm ready to enjoy seeing Capt. Jack Sparrow again." Timmy said and Tootie nodded knowing that they would look forward to seeing the movie.

Once the previews came and pass, they were watching the movie. The sound of the movie filled the theater as Timmy, Tootie as well as many other moviegoers were listening and seeing the movie come through in full effect. It was like that they were part of the movie and as they held each other tight, they were looking forward to seeing a movie that was by far impressive.

((Wow. So this is _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ huh? I knew that I would be right about this and besides… if I'm happy then so is she. But something about being with her is driving my hormones like crazy. I feel as though that I may like being with her… I want more than that.)) Timmy thought as he took some popcorn and put it in his mouth but not before he drank some soda by the straw from the large cup.

((This movie is by means impressive but I never thought that I would get to see it with Timmy. He's so special… no wonder I love him. However, even though I'm with him right now… its like my gut says that I want more from him. I don't know why but this is all I know for now.)) Tootie thought as she took a Sour Patch candy and put it in her mouth.

As time passed, the movie began getting interesting with the plot immediately taking shape. Timmy placed his arm around Tootie and she felt comforted by his immediate love. It was then that Timmy then kissed her cheek which caused a trigger to occur instantaneously. That was when his arms circulated around Tootie's chest and her arms did the same to his chest. The both of them immediately kissed gently and passionately on the lips as their mind immediately went to another world.

((What is this feeling? Why do I feel out of place? Is it because of Tootie's love for me… or is it something else? I need to find out.)) Timmy thought as Tootie immediately having thoughts of her own.

((Timmy's kiss is so warm. It's so unreal like I want to be with this boy. I've loved him for more than four years and it's telling me that he's more than just a normal kid. I feel an overflowing surge from him and I need to find out why.)) Tootie thought as their kiss instantaneously continued without having to realize that the both of them were missing out on the movie.

The universe is like an endless sea of light overflowing with life and overflowing with death as well. As Timmy and Tootie's spiritual selves were seeing the universe before them, it was then that they weren't in the physical plane… but in a plane that was by far spiritual as well as universal. Back in reality, the both of them continued kissing as their tongues encircled and intertwined giving each of them a savored taste that made each other complete. Timmy's hands went through Tootie's cheek giving it a soft touch and moving on upward where her fluffy pigtails resided. Tootie's hands also went through his cheeks but then she went down hoping to feel his strong and musculated chest with the greatest of ease. It was then that they discovered one fatal flaw; a loss of air. Both of them felt a surging love throughout them but they never want to stop kissing for if they broke their kiss, they would return to reality. However, the both of them had to stop for they had missed most of the movie and didn't want to miss the rest.

((Oh damn… how long have I been kissing her? It's been more than 25 minutes since the movie started but… it seemed like forever. My cheeks… are they hot? What's going on?)) Timmy thought as he felt his cheeks; hot like they were the rage of a burning flame but while Timmy felt his cheeks and continued watching the movie, Tootie had a completely different perspective.

((Wow… his kiss is… so warm. So warm that its like a light… what am I saying? I'm used to kissing Timmy but… not like this. Normally, I'd expect a normal kiss on the lips but… this is too far. One portion of my heart says that I can't go through with it but the other says… hell yeah, get on with it. This boy is so hot yet… he has such a way with his kissing. I need to find out but in the meantime, I've got a movie to see.)) Tootie thought as she also felt her cheeks which were hot as well but she shook her head and she took in some soda to drink.

_One hour and 45 minutes later…_

When the movie ended, all of the moviegoers were leaving the theater and as for the two lovebirds, they held each other tight seeing that they were happy that they had saw a movie that was very satisfying. Once they left the mall, the both of them wondered what to do next and each of them had different ideas.

"That movie was awesome Timmy. The end really was a major cliffhanger cause I never thought that Barbossa would return. I thought he was dead." Tootie said and that gave Timmy some answers of his own to support.

"Well, do you remember the part when Will Turner dropped the last Aztec gold coin filled with his blood?" Timmy replied.

"I do. Barbossa's last words were 'it's cold.' That was so shocking to me when I saw it. Were you shocked by that too?" Tootie said.

"Yeah, I was. Either way, I'm looking forward to the final chapter for I hear its already started production. Anyway, what do you want to do now? It's now 12:45 pm so we have plenty of time." Timmy said and that was when Tootie had an idea of her own.

"Well, Timmy… I was wondering… I don't know if I want to say it but… can you buy me some balloons?" Tootie replied and it was then Timmy thought about it but he came up with an idea.

"Sure, I'd go for it but why do you want balloons? Unless you…" said Timmy and that was when Tootie smiled seeing she had a good reason.

"Looks like you admit it don't ya… ever since we kissed that is." Tootie smiled and that was when he blushed but instantaneously she blushed at the same time seeing that the both of them had something in common.

"Okay, you win. I don't know why but you got me where you least expect it." Timmy said as the both of them held hands as they were heading to a party supply store.

Once there, they saw all the things that were necessary to plan the perfect party; balloons, noisemakers, streamers, decorations and anything that would make it complete. Tootie smiled seeing that she was willing to have what she rightfully desired.

"So Tootie, before I say anything else… how many balloons you want to get?" Timmy said and it was then Tootie decided to take in some thought hoping to find a good reply.

"Well, I was thinking if we can get 50 or 100 because well…" Tootie replied before she let out a devilish smile which made Timmy stagger and sweat.

"Can I provide an alternative? How about we just get 75 balloons because if I can tell by your smile that there is more to it than I know." Timmy said and it seemed that he had figured out her reasons.

The owner of the shop came by and that was when Timmy took care of things while Tootie waited patiently for what she would rightfully earn. After a few minutes of waiting and having to play at least $30, both of them got what they needed and they were heading home hoping to have a little fun. Once they got home though, the fun was only just beginning as the door was then locked and the both of them went to Timmy's room.

"So, what do you want to do now? We already went to see a movie, had gotten plenty of food especially candy since I don't know why and now we just gotten 75 balloons containing all these different colors and…" Timmy said but not before Tootie shut him up with just her finger and left him in complete silence.

Tootie then took off her baby blue shirt revealing her pink bra holding her soft breasts. Timmy was in complete shock that Tootie was doing something unrealistically improper. She then took a few steps closer gently grabbing a red helium balloon and placing it between both Timmy's chest and hers. She then next encircled her arms around Timmy's chest but Timmy said something interrupting a silent moment.

"Tootie… what the heck are you doing?" Timmy said and that woke her up which then the young girl decided to prove a point.

"Well… I know for certain that I sense your urge for me so I thought we'd kick it up a notch. So if I were you, shut up and hug me with your strong muscular arms boy." Tootie replied and that got Timmy excited and so the both of them hugged each other.

The balloon underwent a change in shape as the pressure from the both of them caused it to expand greatly causing a neck to expose itself. After too much pressure, the both exploded causing a deafening sound that nearly shocked them both as the pressure caused them both to have serious pain.

"Damn… I never thought that a balloon being popped would have hurt so bad. That has to hurt." Timmy said as his chest felt pain but Tootie smiled seeing that she wanted more than that.

"Oh come on Timmy… you are just too scared ya know. I thought you were a strong man who isn't afraid of anything." Tootie replied and that made Timmy realize that he had to be serious.

"Okay Tootie… what do you want then? Tell me. I really would like to know." Timmy said but not before she zipped his lip and that was when she sort of 'helped' him take off his shirt showing his muscular chest.

"Timmy… I want you to love me… love me like you've never loved me before. Please… if you love me show much… do it." Tootie said and then Timmy realized that she needed some love and he was the one who can give it to her.

"Well, if you want love so much… why don't I give it to you… right now!" Timmy replied and that was when he kissed her gently and passionately on the lips.

Timmy encircled his arms around Tootie's soft chest as they kiss and their tongues encircled each other's mouths giving them both a savored taste that they would both enjoy. It was then they both were on his bed lying down as they enjoyed their passionate kiss. It was then that Timmy's fingers went to where Tootie's bra was and with a little touch, he unhooked it and that was when her plump breasts were revealed. Timmy then next began kissing her neck and going down till she reached her chest. Tootie's arms reached high hoping to grab the helium balloons that were floating on the ceiling in his room. Timmy then next licked her breast and then began to suck it which immediately caused Tootie to moan seeing that his feeling for her was uncontrollable. Her pleasant fingers grabbed a couple of the colorful balloons by the strings and then began twirling the strings before holding on to them tight and pulling her arms down to the bed. Timmy's fingers began caressing her soft back but not before he slowly took off her pants showing a pair of panties that not only had strawberries shown on them but they actually smelled like strawberries.

"Come on Timmy… show me what you got boy… if you love me like you always say… you would unleash all your rage at me! Let it go! Let it all go!" Tootie shouted and that was when Timmy continued on enjoying Tootie's plump breasts.

That was when Timmy's fingers were at her soft and bouncy butt. As he moved on to Tootie's breasts, his fingers caressed her butt but like most people, he has a plan that makes him evil inside. It was then his fingers caressed her butt until he then pinched it which gave Tootie quite a scare.

"Ow. Timmy, what the hell did you do? Did you just pinch me?" Tootie said as Timmy looked at her and then smiled seeing that he did it to show that he loved her.

"Did I gave you a scare? If I did, I'm really sorry." Timmy said who smiled seeing that he wanted to make his girlfriend happy.

"Its okay but…you like to be evil don't ya? Well, wait till I get my chance to enjoy you boy and I'll show you how evil I can be. But nonetheless… I know you did it caused you love me." Tootie said in which she smiled but Timmy continued on kissing Tootie's soft chest and moving closer and closer down.

That was when Timmy found Tootie's most personal area and he wasn't hesitant to show his true love for her. He then took off her panties slowly but it was then that he let his fingers do the talking. He slowly touched her area gently and that made Tootie feel a shock in her brain. He continued and then added a second finger which gave her a second shock. But then he lets his tongue lick it and that gave her a wide-spread shock that drove her over the edge. Tootie grabbed a helium balloon and as Timmy continued licking, the pain became more and more intense for her to handle and her sharp nails began to puncture through to the balloon until she couldn't hold it any longer and let out an ear-deafening scream which not only gave Timmy a scare but the balloon she held on to popped due to the intense puncturing that she gave to it.

"Tootie… is everything alright? You just screamed out loud and it freaked me out like crazy." Timmy said in which Tootie was breathing heavily from the intense pressure that Timmy gave her.

"Damn… I think I just felt a surge flowing through my body. Either way… I just felt that my love for you exploded like that balloon I just popped." Tootie said and after a minute of intense breathing, she was normal again but this time it would be her that would give Timmy her love for him.

"I know. But since I had my turn enjoying you, why don't you take a crack at it that is if you have what it takes?" Timmy replied and that made Tootie smile all the while.

The both of them cleaned each other up before Tootie would get a shot at enjoying Timmy. It wasn't long due to the fact that the both of them wanted nothing more than to be with each other. After they cleaned up, they gathered the remaining balloons and tied them to Timmy's bed for hoping that they won't float away.

"Hey Tootie, you think before you get a chance to enjoy me… want to have fun with these balloons?" Timmy said and Tootie immediately approved.

It was then Timmy had an idea and grabbed a couple of helium balloons by the strings and tied some of the strings to where her pigtails were. Tootie giggled seeing that Timmy was doing something very unexpected but that was only the beginning. Timmy grabbed the balloon and placed it between both their topless chests. It was then that they began to hug each other really tight and instantaneously the balloon popped from the intense pressure. Although the pain was intense, it didn't matter as they continued popping one balloon after another. That was when Tootie grabbed a balloon and placed it on her butt. She began to bounce on it while Timmy watched and saw her bouncing on it while at the same time causing the balloon to change shape. Timmy continued moving his head up and down as his girlfriend bounced on the balloon until it popped causing a pain on her butt. Timmy giggled a little seeing Tootie mess up a bit but that only led to the both of them having more fun.

"Looks like you messed up Tootie. Are you ready to enjoy me now sweetheart?" Timmy said and Tootie didn't hesitate to start but not before she put some music on which made things even more interesting.

Tootie began kissing Timmy on the lips and it was then that she decided to continue on enjoying Timmy and began to savor every moment. The music filled the room with a soft and romantic theme as Tootie continued to kiss her boyfriend passionately but she decided to head downward hoping to find his most personal spot.

_I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
and I will never find another lover  
more precious than you, more precious than you  
Girl you are  
close to me just like my mother,  
close to me just like my father,  
close to me just like my sister,  
close to me just like my brother,  
You are the only one, you're my everything  
And for you this song I sing_

Tootie kissed Timmy's chest while her fingers slowly helped him take off his pants leaving him in his underwear. Tootie then slowly took off Timmy's undies and continued kissing his chest going further down until his personal area was shown.

_All my life, I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
And all my life I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of  
Baby, oohh_

"Tootie… if you love me so much… more than I know… please… do it!" Timmy moaned as Tootie didn't hesitated.

Tootie placed his personal spot in her mouth and began to suck on it. Timmy moaned from the pressure as she continued and didn't hesitated. The feeling inside him got stronger and stronger as she went faster and harder.

_I said I promised never to fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the Lord above for sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you_

"Come on… keep going… don't hold back! Give it… everything you've got!" Timmy said as he tried to control the pressure that was overflowing through his heart.

_All my life, baby, baby, I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
And all my life I prayed for soemone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too_

Tootie continued on until Timmy let out an ear-shattering scream that let things really went out of hand. Tootie stopped to see what was happening and saw Timmy breathing really heavily.

"Timmy, is everything alright? You just let out a scream… more like the scream that I did." Tootie said as Timmy tried to speak.

"I'm… okay… that was so intense… more intense than a one-on-one duel with my worst fear." Timmy said and it was then things were reaching the inevitable climax.

_You're all that I ever know, when you smile on my face all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down…_

Knowing that the climax would be life-changing, Timmy took out a condom from his drawer and put it on his personal spot. Tootie was lying down looking forward to seeing what would be a life-changing event.

_You're all that I ever know, when you smile your face glows  
You picked me up when I was down…  
You're all that I ever know, when you smile your face glows  
You picked me up when I was down…  
And I hope that you feel the same way too, yes I pray that you do love me too…_

Timmy then went closer to Tootie and whispered something to her soft ear seeing that she would enjoy hearing his voice.

"Tootie… I know that night is almost at hand but I thought we do this. I know this will hurt… but I promise you that it will be all blissful." Timmy whispered and that was when she nodded knowing what to expect.

Timmy put his spot inside hers and began a slow beat which would kick in after a while. That was when she felt something inside her and it was a barrier getting ready to be shattered. When it happened, she controlled herself hoping to not let it be released.

_All my life, I pray for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you,  
All my life, I prayed for someone like you  
Yes I pray that you do love me too…_

The beat began going faster and it was then the both of them began seeing things that have occurred before: their first encounter, their first kiss, their first date and many other visions began passing and they were events that have occred such as Tootie's sucidial duel, Timmy winning the World Championship, Tootie defeating Trixie and many others. It seemed clear that once the both of them experience it, there would be no turning back.

"Timmy!" Tootie shouted seeing that the climax was near and to make matters worse, Timmy feels it as well.

"Tootie!" Timmy shouted as well as the climax had left an explosion between the both of them causing Timmy to collapse in Tootie's arms.

It was then that the both of them were crying seeing that they had finally done it. Both of them had lost their virginity and they were happy that they had done it. Night fell through Dimmsdale as the both of them were looking forward to a night-filled slumber. The room smelled with latex and various other stuff seeing that the both of them had finally did it. Timmy took a sheet and Tootie was looking forward to being together with Timmy for the night. The both of them shared one last kiss before they covered themselves up and looked forward to a night filled sleep where all there was contained… was the universe and each other.

Final Note: _All My Life_ song and lyrics belong to KC and Jojo. I don't own them one bit... I just use it to make the story a little mushy.


End file.
